Muggle-Sitting
by Melissa Renee
Summary: Professor Dumbledore's great-great-granddaughters come to visit and members of the Houses take turns looking after them
1. Default Chapter

****  
  
I do not own any of the characters, situations, etc. from Harry Potter (any name you recognize), JK Rowling does.  
  
****  
  
Muggle-Sitting  
  
****  
  
Summary: Professor Dumbledore's great-great-granddaughters need to be looked after while they visit Hogwarts and each House gets a turn at it.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore's going to come back to Hogwarts soon?" fifth year, Ron Weasley asked as he and his two best friends took their places at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for the evening meal.  
  
"Who knows? All Professor McGonagal said was that he left on personal business and that he would return as soon as possible," Hermione Granger reminded him.  
  
"He's been gone for three days, and he usually isn't gone for very long during the school terms," Harry Potter said.  
  
There was a rustle through the Great Hall as the students stood for the entrance of their Headmaster. "I guess he's back now," Ron said.  
  
As Albus Dumbledore walked through the Great Hall towards the head table where the rest of the teachers were waiting all eyes were glued on him and students's mouths kept dropping down, although they all knew they should be prepared to expect anything from their eccentric headmaster.  
  
A small girl with two straight brown braids tied with pink ribbons and wearing matching pink robes was walking next to him and holding onto his right hand. A toddler wearing muggle clothing - light blue overalls and a lavender shirt with puffed sleeves with a matching bow in her fine blondish hair and matching socks with some sort of trim over a pair of old and very dirty white slip-on shoes with yellow tops on her feet - sat on his left arm, playing happily with the headmaster's long white beard.  
  
When Dumbledore reached his place at the table he released the older girl's hand and conjured a high chair for the smaller girl before he turned to the rest of the hall and bade them to be seated.  
  
All through dinner the students watched the head table, some openly stared while others attempted to be more discreet but everyone watched as Dumbledore sat between the two little girls and appeared completely engrossed in their company. They watched as the smaller girl managed to get her dinner all over her face, while refusing any help with feeding herself, and then when Dumbledore laughed at the mess and conjured a rag to clean it up with. They saw the bigger girl attempt to talk with Professor Snape, who was sitting next to her, while Dumbledore was busy with the smaller girl, Snape did not seem pleased with the seating arrangement.  
  
Finally as most of the students began to finish eating Dumbledore stood in front of them. "I see there have been no great changes at Hogwarts during my absence, though I was pleased to hear that some of you at least pretended to miss me while I was visiting with my great_grandson's family. Since you have all noticed my great-great granddaughters - Megan," he gestured towards the older girl who curtsied and then hid her face in Dumbledore's robes, "and Stephanie," he gestured towards the toddler who was now attempting to escape her chair, "I think I will now tell you why they are here. I have borrowed them for the next four weeks while their father will be away and their mother prepares for the arrival of my first great-great-grandson," he stopped to give Megan and Stephanie indulgent looks.  
  
"In order to make their stay with us more entertaining for everyone and to give our students the chance to understand how their teachers and parents sometimes feel, each week of their stay a different house will be responsible for taking care of them. Each day two fifth or sixth year students will be randomly assigned to be ultimately responsible for them. The house that does the best job will be awarded 50 points.  
  
"This will start tomorrow with Slytherin taking the first week, Hufflepuff the second, Ravenclaw the third and Gryffindor the fourth. Tonight the heads of your houses will explain what exactly is required from you."  
  
hr width=60%  
  
  
  
"Attention please," Professor McGonagall told the students assembled in the Gryffindor common room. "I have a list of instructions for when it is our turn to take care of Megan and Stephanie," she unrolled the scroll she held in her hands, "The first thing you need to know and must remember is that for all intents and purposes Megan and Stephanie are muggles. Their grandfather had only the most limited abilities, their father has none and their mother is a muggle. That means that you cannot torment them as you might one of your own siblings," Professor McGonagall looked at the Weasley twins before continuing "and you must be careful about what magic you use on them. They will not bounce if they fall, for example. There is a limit of one sleeping potion per day for Stephanie and it will be provided to you in a marked container with her things.  
  
"You are also responsible for handling reactions to spells, Stephanie will scream for a minimum of twenty minutes after being released from a body- binding spell. Megan is generally obedient but will occasionally act up if she believes she can get away with it. Stephanie will do what she wants to do unless she has a very good reason not to, there is a note from her mother that you are to always follow through on any threat of punishment or she will walk all over you and you are not to threaten anything that you cannot see yourself carrying through on. Professor Dumbledore is planning on spending at least two hours a day with them, so you will not need to look after them all day, as their sainted mother does.  
  
"Since we are the last House to have them I will put off informing you of bed-times and such until later although I will mention that there will be a reward of ten points to any person who can find a way - that does not include bribery - to get Stephanie to willingly wear any pair of shoes besides her ducky ones."  
  
Professor McGonagall left not long after giving her announcement leaving the Gryffindors to discuss their unusual task.  
  
"I always thought our mother was the only one McGonagall said was sainted," Fred Weasley announced.  
  
"Once she said mine was," Lee Jordan told him.  
  
"Once? She almost always says ours is," George crowed.  
  
"It will be very educational for us to take care of two small muggles for a week," Hermione mused, "especially for those who come from wizarding families. You can learn all about muggle children."  
  
"Come on! Can't we just think of it as a fun time?" Ron asked her. "How much trouble can two little muggle girls be?" 


	2. Potions with the Pepperstrongs

****  
  
JK Rowling owns all the characters and places in Harry Potter.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy were the Slytherins chosen to take care of the girls the first day. Draco was given first choice for which girl he would look after and said he would take the little one.  
  
He regretted his decision.  
  
After breakfast Professor Dumbledore led the two girls to their keepers, both girls were wearing muggle clothing, Megan a pink and white striped dress with pink canvas shoes and white socks and Stephanie a pair of blue pants and a white shirt with matching trim and a zebra on it and the same white shoes with yellow ducks on top, much cleaner than they had been the day before. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson I believe you are watching my little girls today. This is Megan," he gently pushed the older girl forward.  
  
Megan giggled and spoke, "I'm six."  
  
"Yes you are, Angel. And this is Stephanie," the smaller girl frowned at the two Slytherins.  
  
Pansy knelt in front of Stephanie, "And how old are you?" she asked.  
  
Stephanie looked her and Draco up and down and frowned harder as if she didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Will you not tell Pansy and Draco how old you are?"  
  
"I want to stay with you," she pouted.  
  
"I know, Sweetheart. Now tell them how old you are," Dumbledore's tone was kind but stern and the girl looked up at him before holding up two fingers.  
  
"This many," she said with a defiant undertone in her voice.  
  
"Wonderful," Dumbledore smiled at them. "Now that we are all friends I will be off to my office and I will see my little angels later."  
  
"I'm your angel, not Stephanie!" Megan announced.  
  
"Yes, yes, we will deal with that latter, I must be off to my office and you do not have much time left to get to class." Dumbledore hugged the girls and walked away.  
  
Megan had immediately started talking, telling Pansy all about her house, school, friends, favorite book, toys as they prepared for the first class of the day, Potions with Gryffindor.  
  
Pansy indicated a stool for Megan to sit on and she quickly climbed up on it and pulled out a book and some muggle writing instruments and began coloring in it.  
  
"Sit here," Draco commanded Stephanie.  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to, we're brewing a potion today and you must sit there out of the way."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"That is irrelevant. Sit down."  
  
"I am Stephanie," her tone was the same as one would say, I am Merlin, or I am the Minister of Magic.  
  
"So? I'm in charge of you today and I say sit." Draco lifted her up and set her on the chair.  
  
"I AM STEPHANIE!"  
  
"You are a brat," Draco muttered, pulling out his wand.  
  
"I'm telling Grampy Albus you said that!"  
  
"Be quiet Stephanie, you're supposed to be a good girl while we are visiting Grampy Albus."  
  
"I am a good girl!"  
  
"Will our guests please refrain from talking while class is in session," Professor Snape's glare told everyone exactly what the Potions Master thought about their presence.  
  
Both girls glared at him. Megan started coloring again and Stephanie looked at Draco, "I want my coloring book and my crayons."  
  
Snape was already beginning to give the instructions for the day's potions and Draco quickly pulled out the book and box of crayons, "Here. Now shut up," he hissed. Then he scowled, the Gryffindors seemed to be enjoying the whole spectacle too much. Well, he'd show them. The girls would leave Slytherin hating the other houses. The Gryffindors would have ten times the trouble with them that he did, then he would be the one snickering.  
  
The first part of the class went well with Stephanie starting to fidget several minutes after her older sister did.  
  
The first part of the potion was cooling while they prepared the second half. Megan was reading a book aloud to herself.  
  
"Will Miss Pepperstrong please read to herself," Snape snapped.  
  
"I'm just learning, I can't read all the words in my head yet," Megan scowled at him with defiance then tears began to form in her eyes when Snape did not appear to be apologetic.  
  
"Save your tears for your grandfather. I am not moved by faked crying."  
  
Megan glared and stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back, causing some smirks and muffled giggles from the Gryffindors, and returned to her reading, mumbling the words in a lower voice.  
  
"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for laughing. Do not encourage Miss Pepperstrong in her impertinence."  
  
Draco snickered and made an insulting comment of the color of Neville Longbottom's potion. "Its supposed to be light purple not dark brownish- purple. Just wanted to make sure you didn't think you got it right for once."  
  
"That was mean of you," Stephanie told him. "You need to be nice to people because if you are nice to people they will be your friends."  
  
"So Longbottom's got a baby to take care of him now?"  
  
"I am not a baby!" Stephanie tumbled off her stool and started hitting Draco with small fists. "I am Stephanie!"  
  
"Stephanie, Mummy says you can't hit people. It isn't nice! Even if he isn't nice you can't hit him." Megan admonished her.  
  
"He's not nice!"  
  
"You still can't hit him!" Megan slipped off her stool and ran over to her sister. Draco started to shake the two-year-old off his leg and tripped over Megan. Stephanie was thrown off his leg and started crying when she fell into Neville who bumped into his potion and knocked it all over Stephanie's clothes, especially her shoes. She promptly started crying louder. "My duckies!"  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, "Get that mess cleaned up right now before I decide to take more off."  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Be quiet Granger."  
  
"It wasn't his fault it was Draco's!" Megan announced indignantly, pointing at the object of her displeasure.  
  
"Be quiet, Miss Pepperstrong."  
  
"He kicked my little sister, and made her fall into him." Megan pointed at Neville, "and he's nice!"  
  
Stephanie continued to cry. "Get the baby out of here, Mr. Malfoy," Snape commanded.  
  
"I'm not a baby!"  
  
Draco grabbed the now red-faced toddler around her waist and hauled her out of the dungeon under his arm.  
  
****  
  
"You have to put your shoes on," Draco told Stephanie after he got her clothes changed. He held a pair of white and purple sneakers that matched her new outfit out towards her.  
  
"No," Stephanie told him, then folded her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Yes," Draco grabbed an ankle and prepared to force a shoe on her foot, while wishing he knew some childcare spells.  
  
"No!" the toddler started kicking her feet as her face turned red, "I want my ducky shoes!" She grabbed one of the sneakers and threw it at Draco, hitting him in the chest.  
  
He couldn't believe how spoiled the little brat was, didn't she realize that he was her superior and knew better than she did. The ducky shoes were ruined beyond his ability to fix them - Draco had never paid much attention to housekeeping spells since they were servants' stuff.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Fine," he told her, "I hate you too." This was getting ridiculous.  
  
Stephanie stopped long enough to give him an evil look before she screamed louder, "You are mean and not nice! Your mummy shouldn't let you have desert ever again!"  
  
"Not likely to happen."  
  
"She should!"  
  
"Listen brat, shut up and put your shoes on."  
  
"I am Stephanie!"  
  
Draco finally forced the shoes on her feet in time to grab her and run to Transfiguration; maybe old McGonagall would take care of the shoes.  
  
****  
  
Please Review! I really want to know if anyone is reading this and what you think. 


End file.
